Samurai
General Information Joined SAMB: January 2014 Joined WoFMB: whenever it was that they first launched it Joined T39CMB: sometime in 2014 – maybe the summer Usernames: tsunamininja5 (main), tigerdragon2802 (first), soldierangel16, pigletpowerful16, ninjaangel1, stormsprite1, challengermaster20, challengerfire27, lieutenantdragonfly14 Wiki: Jaguar Satake (main), TaekwondoLegend, Ronin Miyamoto Discord: Master Lahash#2318 Wattpad: @SamuraiJaguar YouTube: Ash Knight My channel is under major construction. Also, be warned of my extremely terrible voice and hideous face. Writing wiki: https://samurais-writing.fandom.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity Forum stuff? I don't know * I was never in any RPs, or if I was I never actually did anything. ** I was in GvE and GGaD but I gave up on them like right away because I'm horrible at roleplaying. * I came to WoF as soon as they put the site up and I was on T39C but I kind of disappeared into the abyss of the SAMB because that's where I'm from. ** whoa acronyms *I used to post somewhat inspirational stuff and weird skits and annoying taekwondo things but over time it became me complaining about life and overall being depressed and salty **yay **then it evolved into screeching about various things, mainly writing, Wizard101, and DBZ *I've only been banned once and it was the Angst Ban. It's supposed to expire immediately, except mine didn't. *I had more than 13,000 stars, but I never really cared about them and only did one star celebration, right when the forums ended. It was drawing people as Super Saiyans, and I still haven't started because life happens. *I don't know how many pages of posts I had, but it was a lot. Less after the Great Thread Deletion, but still a decent number. *I have way too many alts, let's try and make a list: **TigerDragon2802 (my first account, and TigerDragon is way too common of a username) **TsunamiNinja5 **PigletPowerful16 **SoldierAngel16 **NinjaAngel1 **ChallengerMaster20 **ChallengerFire27 **StormSprite1 **LieutenantDragonfly (forgot the number) **other ones I'm definitely forgetting ***none of them are sockpuppets; I just wanted secret accounts for when I wanted to be salty without people knowing who was being salty SAMB Persona I've always kind of felt that I'm too old for this, but whatever. Lahash is a dude even though I'm not. Deal with it. He's a shapeshifter because I love Path of Legends (the book I've been working on for the past 7 years) and shapeshifters are awesome. Though he can change his appearance, he's usually a somewhat short, wiry guy with spiky red hair. He generally wears an Ancient Kingdom uniform (another Path of Legends thing) WIP Hobbies * writing (some stories on Wattpad, and then my books that I hardly share with anyone because I'm like that) * drawing (some of my art is posted here and here - don't you dare steal it or I will haunt you to your grave) * drawing my own manga comics (I know I essentially just said "comics comics" but it's that way to distinguish this from my other hobby of drawing pictures) * martial arts * playing W101 too much Current Projects I'm working on so many books that it would be futile to attempt to list all of them here . . . just going to say the main ones. * Path of Legends - turns 7 this year - there's a preview available on Wattpad! * Swords of Heavean - turns 3 this year * Champion - turns 4 this year * Challenger - turns 2 or 3 this year * Etherflame - turns 7 this year * Glitch Magic - since it's a fanfiction, I don't work on it nearly as much as I work on my other stuff...it's only 1 this year. * this strange thing Trivia * I just blinked * hey look at that I blinked again * it's pronounced Lash, not La-hash. * I consider Lahash my Saiyan name because it's spelled La''hash,'' like hash browns, like potatoes ** but if you want the actual meaning, Lahash is a fallen angel who interferes with divine will * I don't sleep * I'm the same height as Vegeta ** I relate spiritually to Vegeta * I live off of Clif bars and seedless shriveled grapes ("raisins") * out of all of my characters, Jaguar and Akira (PoL) represent me the best ** Jaguar because he doesn't care what other people think, he roasts everyone, and his soul is made of sarcasm ** Akira because he's an anxious mess and talks the same way I do: weird random things and awkward sentences that make absolutely no sense but he doesn't care because he's so sleep deprived ** and no, I didn't do that on purpose. I don't like basing characters off of me. * when it's super cold out, I'm that one idiot wearing a tanktop and shorts * I have a black belt * I've fallen so far into the DBZ pit that the only thing that can save me now is a sENZU bEAN * I have double jointed wrists, snap crackle pop * I have a series of drawings that consists of Path of Legends villains wearing polka dot mittens and striped scarves. I threw in some Champion villains too. It's called being bored at 1 AM. * I'm CPR and first aid certified, cool Take some DBZ TFS quotes Vegeta: AND WHO'S THIS LITTLE PUKE?! Broly: I'm a foot and a half taller than you but okay Vegeta: WHAT WAS THAT?! Broly: I said I can't hear you from down there .... Nappa: Dairy Queen! Vegeta: But our race- Nappa: dAIRY qUEEN ..... "I'm not a goat! I'm a microwave!" -Goku .... "I came here for a banquet and I find out it's a potluck. You cheap (bleep)!" -Vegeta Sleep Deprived Quotes from Lahash the Trash "mm paintings" "wHY aRE tHOSE wAFFLES sTILL hERE" (complete with voice cracks) "What's this about a spider melting?" "pH of zero is acidic, sounds like my personality" "stop talking about crunchy elbows and do your math" "hello comrade would you care for some seedless shriveled grapes" "what if they were SPOONS. ANIMATE. SPOONS" "I kind of meant that humurously "humorously "hmourusly "guess who can't spell "I am humurous "fear the muhurous humruous HUMRYUROS I give up" Gallery Category:SAMBers Category:Writer/Author Category:Artist Category:T39CMBers __NOEDITSECTION__